


Icy Kissed

by Habanero00



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Airports, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Boys In Love, Breaking Up & Making Up, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Forgiveness, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Healing, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Making Love, Merry Christmas, New York City, Post-Break Up, Smut, Snow and Ice, Soft Nakamoto Yuta, Top Lee Taeyong, True Love, Weddings, Winter, another chance, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: - Do you still love me?- I've never stopped.It's been a year since they broke up when Taeyong said he was marrying someone else.Now their paths intersect again when, due to the blizzard, Yuta and Taeyong flights are canceled and both of them are alone in New York.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	Icy Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language so please be patient with my errors and bear with me!
> 
> Merry Christmas to everyone and a happy New Year!

_**7.45 p.m.** _

_**24.12.2019r.** _

Taeyong was tapping nervously with his short fingernails on the window of the taxi, which had been standing in a giant traffic jam for twenty minutes and didn't seem to make a move soon. The man sighed because he was dragging his return to London and left the hotel at the last minute, but hadn't predicted that the weather would deteriorate to such an extent that he would get stuck on the way to the airport half an hour before the flight. On his luck or misfortune, he was able to move after a while and the Korean soon reached the airport.

Grabbing the travel bag, he headed toward the gates, but to his surprise, he was met with a message about a delayed flight caused by a snowstorm that had unleashed not so long ago. Without hiding his satisfaction with the situation, Taeyong decided to wait for more information at the airport cafe in which direction he went. He bought a cappuccino, although he usually didn't drink sweet coffee, because he preferred bitter one and after receiving the drink, he began to look for a free table in a room full of people. When he finally found one free table, it turned out that it was already taken by another man. Looking around the room and seeing that all the remaining seats were full, he swallowed and asked in fluent English if he could join. However, without getting any answer, the man repeated the question and when the silence returned to him, he cursed silently under his breath in his native language. To his surprise, the occupying man nodded and answered him in Korean that he could take the free seat.

Without hesitating any longer Lee threw his coat on the back of the chair and sat down at the table. It was awkward until the stranger's phone rang, breaking the silence. The man began the conversation, barely audibly whispering Japanese words, as if he was afraid of distracting the man sitting opposite him. Taeyong, unwillingly, began to listen to the fluent words that fell from the mouth of the Japanese, understanding each of them very well. The melodious voice that came out of the man's lips seemed familiar to him, and Lee had to take a sip of coffee to control the tension in his throat and stomach. He would recognize this voice everywhere in the world. Sweet and delicate, but when used in other situations, seductive, comforting, sexy, and firm. Only one person, which Taeyong knew too well could have it. And he belonged to none other than Nakamoto Yuta. The first and last love of a young Korean.

Taeyong felt dizzy and in order not to spill a hot drink he put his drink with shaking hands on the table, trying not to attract the attention of the other man. Yuta was, no, always will be the only person he really loved. A year had passed since their fatal breakup, but Lee still didn't recover from it. Regardless of his efforts, he couldn't get used to traveling alone by train to work, falling asleep without him on the other side of the bed and night walks to the 24-hour stores, where they often went together. Even the awareness that in less than a week, he would be someone else's husband didn't let him forget about the love they had. Taeyong reconciled that he was never meant to have a happy life and accepted after his father's death that he was a golden caged bird. Now, however, sitting in a cafe at the New York airport, with his key to freedom in front of him, his last hope, Lee wanted to shout Yuta's name and fall on his knees to beg for forgiveness. He knew, however, that it was only the naive fantasy of his tired mind because Yuta was no longer his, and above all, the Korean doubted that the younger could still felt towards him other feelings than hatred.

At the time when he was thinking about his past and the pathetic life he had to lead, the Japanese opposite him ended the conversation, putting the phone down on the table. Glancing furtively at the other's wallpaper, Tae smiled gently, noticing that it still had a picture of Totoro, an animation they both loved. Lee wanted to leave the table for fear of being recognized, but it was too late when Yuta whispered his name. It had such power on him that he stood still and couldn't do anything but look into the glittering eyes of the Japanese.

_You have no idea what you are doing with my heart._ Lee thought.

"So it's you ..." Yuta said, smiling very gently waiting for the other's reaction.

"I'm so sorry you had to meet me here. If you want, I'll leave as soon as possible." Tae began to babble his tongue in nervousness as if he were just beginning to learn it.

"No, please stay!" Nakamoto caught his hands in the blink of an eye as if he was afraid that the man in front of him would disappear again. However, finding that he shouldn't grab the hands of a stranger now, he quickly took his hands away, and as soon as he did, Lee felt a longing for their warmth.

"If you think so." The Korean whispered, lowering his head, not knowing what to do.

They both sat in their thoughts, unable to find a solution to their situation. A year has passed since their last meeting. Many words that were to be said haven't been spoken until today. Many acts couldn't be explained or corrected. So it was understandable how awkward the atmosphere was around them. Yuta, however, always belonged to the more open and brave people and when he decided that there could be no more chance to meet, he decided to use the one he was given.

"I heard that soon will be your wedding." He said, playing with his fingers and Taeyong, remembering all of his habits, knew that the man was very nervous. However, he couldn't get up and leave him alone forever. He regretted too many things in his twenty-four years of life. He didn't intend to add this meeting to the already long list.

"That's right." He sighed and ran his fingers through his tousled hair.

"Thank you," Yuta said, and Lee's brow twitched, not knowing how to understand the junior's statement. "I mean, for keeping your promise. You didn't send me a wedding invitation." The boy smiled bitterly. "I hope you are happy now, but forgive me, I won't congratulate you. I couldn't." He added, swallowing nervously, and Taeyong restrained himself from standing up and hugging him.

"A-And you, how are you doing?" Lee wanted to finish the topic of his unhappy wedding as soon as possible and decided that a good way to do it would be just a simple question about anything.

"Unfortunately, I can't identify with you when it comes to happiness in love life. Nothing has changed except that I graduated." Yuta gave him an awkward smile.

"What if I tell you I'm not happy?" Taeyong whispered, surprising Yuta and himself.

"Then I'll ask why are you doing it. " Nakamoto replied, focusing on the elder's dark eyes that were once part of his entire world.

"And when I answer that I got lost in all of this?" Lee didn't break their intense gaze.

"Then I will tell you to stop and think again before it's too late" Yuta whispered in Japanese, rising from his chair and headed deep into the airport.

Taeyong, feeling panic overwhelming him, that once again in his life he could lose the person he loves, he got up from the chair, almost knocking it over and started running towards Yuta. Fortunately, he caught up with him before he could leave the airport and grabbed his wrist, stopping the Japanese in place.

"Yuta ..." Taeyong whispered, causing the younger to look at him with an unreadable look.

"My flight has been canceled, so I need to find some accommodation because I'm not going to sleep at the airport. " Nakamoto replied even though he wasn't asked.

"Can I go with you?" Lee asked uncertainly.

He didn't hear the answer because the shy man turned his head away. As a sign that he didn't mind, Yuta squeezed his arm and they both headed towards the taxi stand that was supposed to take them to the city center.

_********* _

_**9.30 p.m.** _

_**24.12.2019r.** _

They got off at Rockefeller Square at the intersection of 48 and 51. After paying for a taxi and taking their belongings from the trunk, the gentlemen started straight ahead through a crowded street covered with snow that stretched along the noisy and crowded city center. Taeyong has visited New York several times since the company he inherited from his father had branches here. He walked in silence, a few steps behind Yuta, trusting the boy that he knew where he was leading them.

The wind that whipped their bare cheeks was unusually gusty and icy today. Lee wanted to be in a locked room as soon as possible, free from frost and powdery snow. Yes, he once loved winter, because he associated it with the holidays, which he spent at Yuta in Osaka. However, when they parted from each other, the earlier favorite season became a torment and a bad memory after the loss of joyful moments.

The gentlemen crossed several more passages and soon found themselves in front of a small restaurant, which wasn't crowded. Nakamoto, seeing that after a day at the airport in the noise, he would finally be able to eat something normal and warm in peace, didn't think too long, and went inside. It was a quiet and intimate place, where the tables were placed at such comfortable distances that no one would look into someone's plate or overhear someone's conversations. The colors of the walls were warm, and candles were set on the tables. An English-speaking waiter greeted them, so Taeyong stepped in, remembering that Yuta wasn't very good at it.

They were given a place on the side of the room, next to the window, which had a view of the largest ice rink in New York. Taeyong remembered that when they were a couple, the Japanese repeatedly mentioned to him that one day he would like to skate on it. Lee smiled bitterly to himself at the comic situation they were in. Karma is a bitch, he thought, when they were finally so close to fulfilling the younger's dream it was too late. They were no longer together, they were strangers, whose paths would divide forever as soon as this evening was over.

Yuta had trouble understanding the menu, so Lee relied on his memory and ordered what he thought he would like. A year passed when they parted, but he didn't erase Yuta's habits, favorite dishes, or other information that Tae had gathered in his head during their four-year relationship. Four years and only one day were enough to ruin everything they had. Yong knew that for the rest of his life he wouldn't forgive himself for losing Yuta, but now it was too late, the younger certainly didn't love him anymore.

When the waiter served the dishes they ordered at their table, the two without wasting time immediately went to the meal, without exchanging any unnecessary words with each other. In the background, the song changed into an old hit that could not be missed on any Christmas.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, But the very next day you gave it away..._

Taeyong swallowed nervously and looked expectantly at Yuta, seeing that the younger had something to say to him.

"I used to love this song. You know me well, Yongie, you remember that it was my favorite." He said putting the fork next to the plate to reach for the chocolate piece of cake Taeyong had ordered for him.

"Why isn't it anymore?" Lee asked and regretted when he saw sorrow in the younger's eyes.

"Maybe you'll tell me?" Nakamoto replied, cutting off the conversation and returning to the sweet dessert.

Taeyong returned to the unlucky moment Yuta referred to. Exactly a year ago, they spent a quite passionate evening with each other, which Lee won't forget for the rest of his life. The next morning it was all over when he left the boy's apartment with a stinging cheek after he broke up with him and informed him that he will marry someone else. Sometimes the Korean wished Yuta to punch his teeth then, maybe thanks to which the young lady with whom he had to get engaged would have found him unattractive and allowed him to leave, and he would beg Yuta for forgiveness on his knees. Nothing like that happened, however, because Nakamoto just after hitting him, told him to pack and let him go without even trying to stop him.

"I'm sorry. " Lee said, seeing Yuta biting his lower lip in nervousness.

"What this time if I can know?"

"For hurting you. You deserve much more."

"I know. However, if you're sorry, don't you think you should do something about it? With one word, you won't make me forget what was between us or how you ended our relationship." The Japanese said in a sharp tone of voice, trying not to give in to the emotions he felt.

"What can I do?" The Korean asked, feeling the hopelessness of his situation.

"I don't know, Taeyong. I'm not going to make life decisions for you. Maybe think about who you want to be first and make up your mind because you can't have everything at once." This time Yuta whispered those words, sharp as a knife, which nevertheless opened Taeyong's eyes. Did he understand correctly? Did Yuta show him that he could still have a chance to fix everything?

The Japanese started collecting his things and Lee decided it was time to leave the restaurant. Although he wasn't sure if Yuta still wanted him around, he followed Yuta and stopped when he noticed him watching the ice skating people. Taeyong didn't hesitate and grabbed the smaller hand of the boy to pull him towards the ice rink. He bought two tickets and rented two pairs of skates. Nakamoto first objected and didn't want to agree to enter the rink, but the elder, knowing how Yuta loves skating, lifted him and moved him to the entrance gate.

Slowly and cautiously, they climbed the ice rink, watching the steps, because it had been a long time since they had both been skating. Yuta was a bit more into this activity, so he left Taeyong behind him who was holding on to the plastic band. It took some time when an annoyed Japanese man came to him, complaining that Lee still hadn't let go of the railing. Seeing that this did not motivate Taeyong to try free riding, Nakamoto reached out his hand, encouraging the elder to let him lead. They made a few circles around the ice rink before they reached the center. Although the snow did not spare them, and the wind chilled their noses and cheeks, the two smiled to each other, even when they almost fell, when the elder lost his balance. People slowly began to leave the ice rink, so that men could enjoy a moment of peace and be alone without unnecessary onlookers.

They stopped in the middle when the song accompanying them during the ride changed to a slower one. Taeyong wanted to grab the younger waist to keep his balance better, but he held back remembering that the other might not want it. It wasn't a moment longer when the Japanese's hands rested on his shoulders, indicating that he could embrace him. Lee looked deep into his eyes, steady hands on his smaller hips. He remembered their first skating trip, which ended with the younger spraining his ankle, which did not discourage him from standing on the surface again. Taeyong loved this fool. He still loves.

Lee feeling the influx of emotions and memories approached Yuta, more than seemed possible. He began to look at him more closely and smiling, thought that the younger hadn't changed at all. His delicate face without the slightest flaws was hiding a shy but also a cheeky smile that always knocked him off his feet when Nakamoto showed his white teeth while laughing. The elder focused on the eyes of the boy whose brown pupils stared at him curiously but also with longing. Taeyong raised his cold-frozen hand and placed it on the Japanese cheek, who shuddered slightly because of the cold feeling. Eventually, his eyes fell on Yuta's lips, so familiar who seemed to call him to check if they were still as he remembered them. Warm, soft, and sensitive.

The Korean leaned gently, unable to control his feelings, wanted to taste the lips of the younger, remember their taste, and the way only they could kiss when Yuta's hand stopped him. Lee looked up at the younger questioningly but he was biting his lip and looking away. Taeyong knew Yuta wanted it too, but he respected the younger man's hesitation and waited for him to speak.

"Please, let's not make our lives difficult. Don't do the things you will regret." Yuta whispered.

"I won't regret it, sweetheart." Lee patted his cheek.

"You have someone to come back to. She's waiting there ..." Nakamoto pleaded, hoping that the elder would come to his senses and stop playing with his broken heart.

"Yukkuri. " Taeyong said in a low, throaty tone, causing the young man's eyelids to close and his body to tremble.

"Tae-chan ..." He whispered, pulling his hand away from the elder's mouth as Korean kissed his frozen fingers. "Have you ever loved her?" He choked, speaking in Japanese, as if ashamed to admit that someone had stolen the love of his life.

"Never. " Lee responded with a firm voice, the tip of his thumb wandering over the younger's lip.

"Do you still ... love me?" Japanese stammered, blushing.

"I've never stopped." Taeyong smiled his most beautiful smile, which was reserved only for his love.

The Korean bowed his head and linked their lips together in a gentle kiss, which reflected the feelings hidden until now in both men. The younger moaned in a quiet voice only heard by Taeyong as he bit his lip, asking for access to his mouth. After a while, their kiss deepened, and then immediately become passionate, full of longing, regret, and joy of the movement of two bodies thirsty for each other. They paused only when they needed to get some air, and at that time Lee was hugging Yuta's trembling body. They looked into each other's eyes when the familiar sound of the "Last Christmas" melody sounded on the ice rink. Yuta didn't hesitate this time when he raised his head to whisper in Taeyong's mouth the longed-for words, which he hadn't dared to utter before.

_I missed you._

_Take me home._

_********* _

_**11 p.m.** _

_**24.12.2019r.** _

The night was still young, when thirsty lovers fell into each other's arms, exchanging hungry kisses. They managed to pull themselves apart, just because they had to get to the room they had rented at the nearest hotel. As soon as the door slammed behind the longing lovers, their lips found themselves again, and their coats rested on the floor in a small corridor. After a while, they were in a cramped bedroom, and Yuta felt a soft mattress underneath his back with a cool duvet on top. When Lee bit his neck, the Japanese sighed with pleasure but pushed the elder away.

"Ta-Tae, let's slow down a bit, let's take our time." He whispered, gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry, you just make me can't resist." The elder answered, kissing the other's forehead.

Listening to the request of his lover, the Korean slowed their love session bluntly and began to slowly kiss the younger, occasionally glide his hands over his body, eventually entangling them in his thick, brown hair. He gently stroked the younger cheek as he took a breath and began to undo the buttons of his dark shirt. Yuta blushed because a lot of time passed when he showed up naked to someone. Since he thought his body wasn't very attractive, he avoided the occasions when he would have to get rid of clothes. Taeyong, however, noticed his embarrassment and, whispering in his mouth how beautiful he was, tried to get rid of the younger's fears.

Nakamoto didn't want to be the only naked person in this room, so he forced the elder to get rid of his clothes as well. Thanks to this, the two soon were kissing slowly, being covered only by underwear. Taeyong's mouth began to turn toward the younger's face, placing small kisses on his forehead, nose, cheekbones, and eyelids. There was no more wonderful creation in his eyes than Nakamoto Yuta. The man he had fallen in love with when they were teenagers, a partner of all his stupid ideas, a comrade in crime, the greatest support, and the most sincere heart he had encountered in his life. Lee focused on his neck, biting it lightly. Slowly he went down to Yuta's shoulders, massaging them gently and biting, but so as not to cause pain to his beloved. When he finished, he turned his attention to the irregularly rising chest in front of him, staring at it like the most beautiful painting.

Lee never understood why Yuta felt unattractive. Of course, he didn't have strongly defined muscles or thin waistline, but a flat smooth belly undefiled by no scar or birthmarks. In Taeyong's eyes, he was perfect, wonderful, breathtaking, and making the elder want to worship his body for the rest of their days. Taeyong kissed Yuta's throat and slowly was leaving wet marks on his body that stretched through the younger's chest, his nipples up to his stomach. Nakamoto gave a wonderful moan as Taeyong bit his skin just above his belly button and below it.

"You are stunning, baby. I wouldn't let you go if I could." He whispered into his skin at the very center of the chest, hearing the frantic beat of Yuta's heartbeat.

When he placed a few more kisses on his chest, Lee began sliding down his boxers. He was doing it very slowly while keeping his eyes on Yuta, whose eyes grew foggy from moment to moment. Taeyong made no secret that he felt pride in such moments. Sex with Yuta was always an amazing experience for him, watching how younger gave himself to him with full confidence, enjoying all the pleasure that was offered to him, aroused in Korean man unrestrained feelings of euphoria and love.

When the unnecessary material was finally thrown to the floor, Lee swallowed hard, noticing that he wasn't the only one who wanted them closer and was looking forward to it. Yuta's member was swollen red until he could see small veins on him. He was laying proudly on the stomach of the younger, waiting for the slightest touch, a caress that would allow him to free himself from the feeling of heaviness. Lee bit his lip and looked at the love of his life with adoration when he saw that the younger covered his eyes with his hands as if it was the first time that they both see each other naked.

"Honey ..." Taeyong whispered in his ear, nibbling lightly the petal red from embarrassment. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, only you and I are here." He said, slowly pulling Yuta's hands away from his face.

"I know, but ... I can't help it when you look at me as if you want to swallow me whole." He whispered in a cracking voice in his native language, which made Taeyong's member trembled with excitement.

Yuta, who was mischievous, annoying, nasty, and cheeky was incredibly appealing. But the same Yuta could be also shy, modest, affectionate, and sensitive, whispering in Japanese from excitement, which drove his partner crazy.

"Believe me, I want." The elder bit his lower lip and then moved away to lay comfortably on his stomach between the Japanese's legs. Lee was excellent when it came to slowly tease the younger, up to his limit, when desperate Yuta cried and screamed, writhing under him wanted to be finally taken.

Today, however, Taeyong intended to show his beloved that he is perfect in his eyes and deserves all the pleasure of this world. The Korean gently grabbed the legs of the younger and laid them on his shoulders. He began with little kisses along the Japanese's thighs up to his hips and vice versa. He purposely omitted his member, occasionally touching it only gently with fingertips. In order not to embarrass the younger, with each subsequent kiss, Lee was spreading his legs a little more, until he had perfect insight into his whole body.

As he slowly moved his thumb around his entrance, he felt Yuta trembled under his touch and his eyelids closed. The Korean moved his lips to the inside of the younger thighs and bit his skin, strong enough to leave a red mark. This helped Yuta return to his senses, and as soon as his gaze met with that of Taeyong, the elder knew he had to hurry. He rose on his shoulders, leaving his position and leaned over Yuta to steal a quick and vulgar kiss from his mouth, practically licking the dry lips, which the younger one had slightly parted all the time. Then he whispered a quick question about protectives and was surprised to hear that Yuta had none with him.

"I only have gel in the back pocket of the bag. " Yuta said with cheeks ruddy with shame. Taeyong left him for a moment to return with a small bottle of lubricant.

"You really don't have anything to ..." He didn't finish because he started laughing at his lover, who was flushed to his ears. "When was the last time you had sex?" Lee couldn't resist asking.

"I haven't been with anyone since our breakup ..." Nakamoto whispered in Japanese, looking away at the wall next to him. "And-and you?"

"You were my last. " Taeyong responded proudly and pulled his lover to a passionate kiss.

The awareness that none of them could find happiness in arms other than their own raised a new desire and tenderness in the couple. To the elder's surprise, Yuta insisted to do it without a condom, and seeing how stubborn Japanese can be, Taeyong didn't even try to discuss it with him. He swore, however, that he would control his lust and focus on preparing Yuta carefully. He also remembered that a year had passed since their last meeting and didn't want their lovemaking to be painful and unpleasant for the younger. As much as he wanted him, was missing his warmth and body, he wanted also the younger to derive from their activities as much pleasure as possible. It has always been this way. Their relationship was based on mutual giving and receiving. None of them ever pushing their needs over the needs of the other. Either they did something together and both did their best or it didn't make sense to them.

Taeyong put a cool lubricant on his fingers and directed them toward the entrance of the younger. He began making slowly and gently circular movements to relax the tension. At the same time, he lowered his body so that his face was at the height of the younger crotch. As he stuck his first finger at the Japanese, Taeyong stretched his tongue along his member. Yuta groaned in his throat, tilting his head back when he felt a burning intrusion. His eyelids involuntarily closed and his breath trembled. Tae sensed it immediately and slowed the movement of his fingers while rising to find Yuta's face.

The Japanese mouth was parted, greedily trying to catch as much air as possible. His eyelids were closed with furrowed eyebrows and were covered with sweat beads. Lee smiled as his heart started beating faster, unable to control his emotions. The time he spent away from the younger was the worst period of his life. There was no day that the Korean wouldn't think about him or miss him. You could guess what he could feel when after a long time he held Yuta in his arms again.

When he noticed that the younger body relaxed a little, Taeyong added another finger trying to prepare his lover as best as possible to spare him later discomfort. Nakamoto trembled under his body, but Lee held him in place, joining their lips into a passionate kiss. To distract him, he reached over his crotch to grab his member, and, with a few agile movements, he gave Yuta as much pleasure as possible.

"I want you, I miss you, I adore you. You are my whole world, I can't live without you, I want to grow old with you. I love you." He whispered, giving kisses to Yuta's body, wanting to prove to him how much he missed the younger and also that the feeling they shared had never expired.

Yuta, hearing these words full of fondness, groaned wonderfully and tangled his trembling hands into the dark hair of the Korean, who was working on leaving a mark just below his ribs. The tension in his lower abdomen became less and less tolerable, so the Japanese told the older man to stop teasing him and go to a real spectacle. Who would Lee Taeyong be if he refused his beautiful lover?

Lee put his hand out from between Yuta's buttocks to reach for the lube on the other side of the bed. Before he could do it, the Japanese overtook him intentionally and after a while, a large amount of cool gel was found on his palm. Nakamoto skillfully began to stroke Taeyong's member, playing with head, constantly maintaining eye contact with his partner. After a few hard moves, which he remembered that incredibly excited the Korean, he said that it was enough and he is ready.

Yuta comfortably settled on the mattress, spreading his legs as much as he could to allow the elder to have better access to himself while turning his head sideways to escape from the burning gaze of the Korean. His cheeks were covered in red because it had been a long time since their last love session and despite the excitement, Yuta was still nervous. Seeing the hesitation on the young man's face, Taeyong leaned over his body to found his hand and clenched it into his own. This gesture made the Japanese find courage and soon the lovers were sharing another kiss, this time slow one, full of feelings and mutual adoration. Lee took the opportunity to enter the younger, feeling the tightness that enveloped him when he was inside so that his pubic bone was in contact with the other's buttocks.

Yuta's body tensed over the intrusion and pain that had gone through him. A few small sobs left his mouth and tears came out of his eyes. Taeyong was very understanding towards him and gave him a lot of time to adjust, massaging his tense muscles, and whispering love words. Seeing that nothing changes, Lee grabbed the hand of the younger, which he clutched tightly, and put it on his heart, thereby attracting Yuta's attention.

"Do you feel how fast my heart is beating?" He asked looking at Yuta with tenderness. "I don't remember the last time I felt so alive." He whispered in a slightly shaky voice in front of the younger's lips, which he then kissed.

Nakamoto moaned happily in the older man's mouth and a slight movement of his hips permitted him to move. They began to make love slowly, enjoying every movement of their longing bodies. They both couldn't hide how much it meant to them, how much they missed each other, how they wanted to go back to what they once had together. Yuta made a purr-like sound when Taeyong skillfully found his sensitive spot and began working to bring the younger to the brink of perdition. The Japanese wrapped his arms around the older man's body, fingers clutching his bareback as Lee caressed his prostate.

Not knowing why the memories of their happy years awakened in him. Nakamoto struggled with the desire not to break down more than he had already done, but when the Korean kissed his temple, stroking his cheek with his nose as he whispered how much he loved him, Yuta couldn't stand it. Tears flowed from his eyes and a loud sob sound came out. Lee paused immediately and looked worried at the younger man, as if afraid that he had hurt him.

"Honey, Yukkuri, look at me." He said, trying to move Yuta's hands away from his face. "Did I hurt you? Do you want to stop?" The Korean was stressed, not understanding what could have happened.

"N-no!" Yuta answered a little too loudly, making him blush.

"Yuyu, talk to me. Why these tears? Why are you crying?" Taeyong tried to calm him and was happy seeing that the younger's body began to relax.

"I ... I just ... I'm afraid that it's all a dream and when I wake up you won't be there anymore. No, I can't lose you a second time. I don't want to." He said gibbering, so Lee cheered him with a kiss.

"Stupid, I'm not going anywhere." He answered kissing the end of his nose. "This isn't a dream, I am here with you." He added and moved his hand towards Yuta's lower abdomen, to press it lightly in the right place. "You can feel me here." He whispered seductively in his ear, which caused a loud moan from the Japanese's lips.

Taeyong didn't wait for Yuta to start crying again and began to move faster and a little more aggressively. The younger didn't hide that he liked the change of pace, and when Lee hit once again on his sweet spot, Yuta arched his back, feeling his legs tremble with pleasure. Lee took him under his arms and sat him on his lap, causing the Japanese to take him deeper. He watched with hungry eyes as the younger man moves on his member with finesse, giving himself as much pleasure as possible. Taeyong licked his lips and pulled him closer than it seemed possible to swallow his hardened nipple. At first, he did it lazily, but he began to gently bite it as Yuta squeezed him inside.

Lee was a master of teasing the younger, knowing all his weaknesses and places that drove him crazy. There was nobody in his eyes but the Japanese. Full of life, manly, loudly laughing, and snappy Yuta, only in the company of Taeyong could become a delicate, sensitive, easy to break, and control being. The Korean would lie if he admitted that he didn't feel proud that only he could see him like that.

"You missed me, didn't you?" Taeyong bit the young man's ear lobe, forcing him to look him in the eye. "You tremble whenever I touch you, you make such wonderful sounds. You are a melody that only I can play." He added, tightening his hands on Yuta's hips while leaving a love mark on his neck.

Nakamoto felt that he could no longer bear if Taeyong continued to whisper in his ears and caress the sensitive points of his body. After years with the Korean, Yuta knew that the elder liked to tease, so he stopped him from driving him into an orgasm. Noticing that Yuta is losing strength, Lee laid him back on the mattress, wrapping his legs around his waist. His hands found the Yuta's ones and he interlaced their fingers, placing them on both sides of the younger's head. Taeyong's movements were more sloppy, feeling it's coming to an end.

"You are mine and only mine." He spoke one word at a time with stronger movements, to which Yuta responded with high moans that only excited the elder. "We'll be together forever, Yuta Lee." He whispered in his mouth, climaxing while feeling how the body of the younger begins to tremble, until finally also reaches orgasm.

Both lovers fell on each other, panting intensely. Taeyong rose over the younger man a moment later to brush strands of hair from his damp face that fell on his eyes. For a long moment, he studied the Japanese's face, absorbing the beauty that was emanating from it. Lee felt like a fool, thinking that it was wise to broke up with Yuta and leave him. The Korean began to brush his lover's face with the tips of his fingers, until finally, Yuta's eyelids opened, revealing his deep, tender look. Lee kissed his forehead timidly, then his nose until he touched his soft lips, finally feeling that he had returned where he belonged.

"Tadaima." He whispered in Japanese, in the mouth of the younger man, and his voice trembled with emotions that included fear, love, longing, adoration, guilt, lust, and warmth.

"Okaeri. " Yuta answered, wiping the tears from Taeyong's eyes, then put their lips together in a forgiving kiss that was to be a hope for their new beginning.

_********* _

_**8 a.m.** _

_**25.12.2019r.** _

Yuta woke up with his head resting on Taeyong's chest when it was still dark outside the window. He looked at the calm face of the elder and snuggled into his side even more than before. The morning chill reached his bareback, so before the Japanese returned to sleep, he wrapped himself tightly in a duvet, trying to cover also the body of his beloved. Closing his eyelids, he smiled broadly, hoping his mornings would always be like that.

When he woke again that day, a grimace of discontent appeared on his face because this time the place next to him was empty. Yuta rolled over and stretched his numb muscles. Then he wrapped himself in a duvet and was already getting out of bed when Taeyong entered the room with a tray of breakfast he had prepared. Nakamoto froze, astonished by the surprise. Lee approached him slowly and put the tray on the bedside table. Immediately, when he did, he reached out to Yuta's hands to grab them into his larger ones. Then he brought them to his lips and gave them a small kiss, whispering the words of love.

"I hope you had a good sleep." The older man said shyly, which made Yuta laugh.

"Oh, not just sleep, my dear." He commented, winking at the Korean.

"Yukkuri, I would like to ..." Taeyong failed to finish his sentence when the younger stuffed his mouth with toast.

"First food, then talk." Yuta said grabbing the fork to try the pancakes that Lee had prepared for him.

They ate in silence, enjoying the moment of peace and their own company. When there was no sign of breakfast, Lee stubbornly tried to engage Yuta in conversation, but the younger did not give up and passed him at the bathroom door. Taeyong was losing hope that they could reach an agreement when Yuta opened the door to invite him to a bath. And who would Lee Taeyong be if he refused?

Soon after, they were sitting in a small tub, the younger leaning his back against the Korean's chest. The older man was massaging the Japanese's shoulders as others were playing with the foam created thanks to the soap. Taeyong was overwhelmed by melancholy because similar activities once belonged to their everyday life. They were waking up at the same time, even when they had different hours to school or work, ate breakfast together, and either went out on the train together or said goodbye at the door with a sweet kiss. When they met back home late in the afternoon, they sat down at the table together and ate the dinner most often prepared by Taeyong. Later they watched television together, talking about their day. When evening came, they were going for a walk, which always ended up shopping in a 24-hour store. Then they took a hot bath and ended the evening passionately, falling asleep in each other embrace. It might seem that they were living a monotonous life, but they both didn't mind and loved the way their relationship worked. Now that they had met a year after their separation, the same question was in their heads. Can we still go back to what we had before?

The Japanese closed his eyes as Lee pleasantly massaged his sore arms. At that moment he felt truly lucky that the love of his life was again at his side. A kiss ripped him out of his thoughts, which the Korean put on his neck, causing Yuta to return to the ground from lethargy and purred quietly, signaling to Taeyong that he was finally ready for a conversation that they could no longer avoid.

"I was an idiot that I left you, Yuyu. " Taeyong whispered, then kissed the younger bare shoulder.

"Oh, of course, you were." Nakamoto couldn't stop himself from sarcasm. If they were to talk frankly about their future, he wasn't going to pretend that the elder hadn't hurt him, even if he loved him and was ready to give him another chance.

Taeyong began uncertainty by telling Yuta what happened a year ago when he decided to end their relationship. His voice trembled as he began by mentioning his father's death. The Japanese remembered it perfectly. For a few days they hadn't left the house, and most of the time he had spent comforting his beloved and making sure that he eats and drinks, even if he was in mourning. Soon after, his mother began to press for the Korean to take over his father's business and come to England, where his parents were living. Lee was strongly refusing her, so the woman threatened that she would use her contacts to hinder his beloved's life. So when Yuta began to complain that they wanted to remove him from the university for no particular reason, Taeyong was sure that his mother had a hand in it. Her actions became more and more drastic, so the boy soon broke and agreed to her request. As he was young and did not have any experience in managing the corporation, the woman decided to marry him with the daughter of one of the important colleagues. Lee, though desperate when he found out about it, came up with the idea that for the good of both of them, he would leave Yuta and do what his mother wanted.

Yuta needed a moment to calm his body, which was torn by anger and hatred. He couldn't believe that he and Taeyong had to part because of such stupidity. Yes, he knew that his beloved's mother never liked him, and whenever she had the opportunity, she pointed out that he was useless and destroying the future of her son, but he didn't think that she was able to go that far. The Japanese bit his lip and sighed deeply, which Lee read very well and began to stroke his shoulders to help him relax. When Nakamoto calmed his nerves, he turned toward Taeyong to sit straight on the older man's lap.

"Are you telling me that all the torments that we went through were done by your mother?" He whispered, still unable to understand why she hated him so much.

"I'm sorry." Taeyong bowed his head because of remorse and shame.

"You are sorry? Do you know what I felt?" Yuta sobbed and covered his mouth with a trembling hand, trying to stop the tears that had gathered in his eyes.

Then he told Taeyong what had happened after he left him and how Yuta couldn't find himself alone in the world. For several weeks he didn't leave the apartment at all, didn't eat, drank only cheap alcohol, rarely forced himself to take a bath, and practically disappeared in everyone's eyes. If it wasn't for the friends around him, he would probably die in his despair, somewhere in a dirty corner of the room. His loved ones even tried to get him together with other people, but the Japanese just at the thought of another unhappy relationship wanted to cry. Yuta later went on blind dates that his friends organized, but they always ended up the same way. A quick dinner, an apology, and a walk away to never meet that person again. In the boy's heart, there was no room for anyone else. It belonged only to Taeyong and even news of his wedding didn't cause Yuta to stop loving him. He could easily be called a fool because he was still thinking that maybe the Korean would change his mind. Although he thought he was to blame for their separation because he wasn't perfect, he had a tough character and it was difficult to understand him, he still hoped that Taeyong felt some attachment to him that would make him return.

Taeyong's heart cracked as he listened to the words of his beloved, who start tearing up. He didn't realize that his actions could lead Yuta to feel guilty about their separation. Lee often caught his beloved thinking that he wasn't good enough. It took him a long time to make Nakamoto believe that he was perfect for him. He felt terrible that he destroyed that confidence in him.

By hugging him to himself, the Korean allowed Yuta to cry on his shoulder all the regrets he had held within him. He knew it was necessary if he wanted to start a new life with him. When there was silence in the bathroom and only the sniffing of the Japanese could be heard, Taeyong pushed him away so that he could look into the eyes of the man he loved above everything.

"Why did you let me go if you loved me?" He asked in a whisper, leaning on the younger's forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Yuta replied with a note of grimace in his voice.

"I wanted to protect you." The older man smiled bitterly.

"And for me, your happiness was more important than my own." The Japanese added, swallowing bitterly.

"Will you forgive me for hurting you?" Lee looked hopefully into the man's dark eyes.

"I did it a long time ago. " Nakamoto whispered in front of his mouth.

"Can I come home with you?" Taeyong put his hands on the younger face.

"I was afraid you would never ask. " Yuta replied, connecting their lips in a kiss full of love.

_********* _

_**4 p.m.** _

_**25.12.2019r.** _

"Mom, I'm not going to London. It's over, no wedding will take place. Tell Charlotte I'm sorry but I can't spend the rest of my life with someone I never loved and won't love. Do what you want with the company. I'm going back where is my place, to Osaka. Goodbye."

Taeyong took advantage of the moment when Yuta disappeared from his view to finally talk to his mother. It was a hard conversation because the woman couldn't understand her son's decision. But this time Lee gave her to understand that he had already decided how his life would go. Despite the disappointment of his relatives, he didn't feel bad, because he knew that having Yuta with him, he wouldn't regret his decision.

The Korean broke out of his thoughts when Yuta approached him with a wide smile, waving a chocolate bar in front of his nose. Taeyong took it from the younger and kissed him on the corner of his mouth as a sign of thanks. However, he wouldn't be himself if he didn't comment that if they maintained a chocolate diet, they would both gain weight soon. Nakamoto wrinkled his nose at his words and threatened to send him to London if he didn't stop irritating him.

The elder laughed out loud and took Yuta's smaller hand in his, leading him deeper into the airport waiting room to find free seats. They were already after check-in and all they could do was wait for the announcement informing about the possibility of boarding the plane. They used the time they had to catch up on their previous life. All this time, however, they were holding hands, as if they were afraid something can separate them again. When it was time to board, Taeyong grabbed Yuta's wrist and pulled him toward himself to tell him important news.

"I broke the engagement. I was an idiot deciding to destroy our love. I will compensate you for all the suffering that you experienced throughout the rest of our days. I love you Nakamoto Yuta and I hope you still love me too." He confessed squeezing younger man's hands.

"I've never stopped. " Yuta answered, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. Then he smiled at the elder broadly, showing him his white teeth and they moved together toward the gates.

**_*****_ **

**_11 p.m._ **

**_26.12.2019r._ **

"Tadaima!" Taeyong shouted when, after many hours of travel, they finally crossed the threshold of their old apartment in Osaka, which they had rented while still being high schoolers.

"Okaeri!" Yuta greeted him, closing the door behind them. Then he threw his arms around the elder's neck and forgetting about the suitcases standing in the hallway, they went to the bedroom together, without interrupting their kiss.

_**THE END** _

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaima - I'm home  
> Okaeri - Welcome back
> 
> Feel free to tell me what do you think about it!


End file.
